You'll always be my hero
by ElizabethKirkland235
Summary: Elizabeth and Arthur get into a fight. Elizabeth, overcome with insanity and having lost sense, stabs her brother until he falls to the ground, unconscious. When she resurfaces from her insanity, she finds just that. Rated T for blood and ANGST. Sucky Summary is Sucky.


**A/N: Just a drabble thing to clear my head. This has some blood and language and Wales-bashing (Why I bash Myself I have no clue X3)**  
**This will be rated Teen...Just in case from Snapped and blood and gore. This is based off of part of the song "Love The Way You Lie Part 2" by Rihanna.**

* * *

_On the first page of our story_

_The future seemed so bright_

Elizabeth dropped the bloodied knife on the floor while crying still._ 'What have I done?'_ She thought to herself. She had just stabbed her brother and now he was on the floor and unconscious from blood loss. They both had a lot of wounds that needed immediate attention. She coughed up a bit of blood as tears continued to fall down her cut up and crimson covered cheeks. She didn't want to do this, but she had to. She had to do this to he brother, Arthur. He was the one to raise her and he was the one she would give her life for. She looked at the knife on the floor with tears still falling as her bloodied hands shakily picked it up._ 'Should I do it?'_ She asked herself in her hand. She decided yes, and aimed the knife to her chest. The young girl didn't even notice her older brother start coming back into consciousness, with now more pinkish hair, and neon blue eyes. He looked up at her with a demented grin and stood up. "'Ello Elizabeth..." He spoke with anger in his tone as she looked at him with wide eyes.

_But this saint turned out so evil_

_I don't know how I'm still surprised..._

"A-Arthur?" She asked shakily as she dropped the knife. He kept his demented grin as he shoved the knife to her throat. "Why yes it is me...and now you need to feel what I have...you've been a bad little sister..." The one who called himself her big brother told her as she looked at him with shocked eyes. The real Arthur was screaming inside his mind as the "True Second Player" he harbored was intending on killing his sister. He felt the same way she did: Like they had failed the other on being the sibling they wanted.

_Even angels have their wiked schemes_

_And you take that to new extremes_

"A-Arthur...I-I'm sorry...I-I'm not the little sister you wanted...I-I'm nothing near her..." She said as her burgundy eyes locked on his neon blue ones. She was still having tears fall as the steel knife was against her jugular. "I-I failed you...A-And I'm sorry...I-I hope my blood being spilt will make it okay again...I-I'll miss you..." She said softly as her voice was cracking.

_But you'll always be my hero_

_Even though you've lost your mind..._

"A-Arthur...A-Alfred was wrong...He was never the hero...Y-You were always my hero..." Elizabeth said her final words as the knife slit her throat, killing her as soon as she dropped to the floor. That was the end of Elizabeth Kirkland. She can never come back. As Arthur was screaming and crying in his mind, he started getting control of his body again as his eyes closed and turned their normal emerald green once more. He turned his attention to his little sister as he held her in his arms. "E-Elizabeth...I-I'm so sorry Darling...I-I would never kill you..." He said as he hugged her and cried. He heard a wisp in the wind.

_"Arthur, It's okay..."_

He looked up and saw an apparition in the house. It was Elizabeth. She had angel wings. She looked so graceful this way._ "It's okay..."_ She repeated. Arthur had more tears flow. "I-I'm sorry Elizabeth...W-What did I do...I-I killed you...I-I hurt you..." He said as he continued to cry. _"Arthur, I'll never leave you...I promise you I'll always be there...No matter what. I know it wasn't truly you who killed me...someone took over your mind...I know that...I forgive you...You didn't kill me. Someone else did. And it was either going to be them or myself...I hurt you...And I'm sorry..._" She said as a tear fell down her face and made a small teardrop on her own dead body's cheek. "Elizabeth please don't cry...you know I hate it when you cry..." Arthur said. _"Then please be happy for me...be happy you get to live another day because of me..."_ Elizabeth replied as she smiled somberly at him.

**_The End..._**


End file.
